Trying To Help A Bad Frog
by Pricat
Summary: Constantine is back in gulag but Sam can sense that the Bad Frog might not be so bad but he and Jean try to underdtand him
1. Chapter 1

Trying To Help A Bad Frog

"Are you sure you want to try and help him?" Jean asked.

" Yes as he may think he's so tough but underneath that coldness, there'sva scared little tadpole under there." Sam told him as Constantine was in Interpol in the cells.

"We should get Nadya to help as he likes her." Sam said hugging him.

He heard singing from the cells in Russian as it was Constantine but the felonious amphibian was wearing his hood up but his webbed hands shook in anxiety as he was thinking about things like his siblings

His father had been a thief too and had taught him most of his skills but the rest he picked up but was feeling tears sting his eyes.

"You okay?" he heard Sam say.

"What's it to you?" he asked coldly.

"You seem lonely but you think it's okay.

Nadya was asking about you." he said.

Constantine blushed as he and Nadya kind of clicked as Sam saw him turn around glaring.

"What did she want?" he asked.

"She was as,ing when you were coming back to gulag." he said.

"Hm.

We did hit it off when I was first there.

Sne sends me what I need, Green Russians." he said.

Sam smiled as he saw him yawn as it was sunrise as Constantine was going into the darkness of his cell.

"We should give him time." Jean said.

Sam understood remembering how it had taken him time to trust Jean but had warmed up to him while solving the case and knew they could use Nadya to find Constantine's soft spot, as Dominic had told them about his boss's feelings for her.

"Then that's what we'll do, as he will open up to her." Jean said as he sipped coffee from his tiny cup as Sam sighed gulping from his own mug which was a little bigger.

He knew that Constantine needed help whether he wanted it or not sighing as it was six in the morning.

"It's okay mon ami, go rest." Jean said as Sam nodded blushing.

Jean hoped this idea was a good one but understood Sam's intentions as he knew they couldn't reform Constantine but they could help him. 


	2. Calling In A Friend

Trying To Help A Bad Frog

Nadya sighed as she missed Constantine as gulag wasn't the same without him and his American doppelgänger had been weak compared to him knowing Constantine was locked up in Interpol sighing but felt her iPhone buzz as it was an IM from Constantine making her smirk as she missed his sharp wit.

She was replying to him but chuckling as he was explaining how being in Interpol made him angry as she was deciding to visit as it might help her Bad Frog and knew Jean and Sam were trying to help him with his confidence.

She was texting him knowing that she might help him.

"Constantine, I brought you some food." Sam said holding a tray which had pizza and soda but the Bad Frog was stunned as to why the eagle was being nice to him.

"I thought you were a cop." Constantine said.

"Yes but we have something in common as you seem lonely, and you grew up lonely like me." he said as Constantine understood.

"We can't all have somebody like Jeanbug." he said bitterly.

Sam understood as he was leaving him be but saw Jean with Nadya.

"She came to help Constantine, I think." Jean said making Sam understand but was anxious as she laid eyes on Jean.

"Don't worry as I perver guys like Constantine who know what they want so you're safe." she said.

Sam sighed taking deep breaths as Jean understood but placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down okay?

It's okay." he said as he was getting coffee but saw Sam going through files and relaxed.

Nadya knew that Constantine was shy deep down but afraid to let it out as she was drinking cocoa hoping Constantine was okay, knowing he had bad dreams sometimes.

"Yeah but we should go check on him." Dominic said as he saw his boss knitting.

He knew his boss loved knitting despite being a thief but was concerned for him but knew Nadya would help him but keeping it a surprise for now just to see his face.

"He's knitting as usual but I hope he's okay." Domijic told her.

Nadya was leaving him be and was knowing Sam was trying to help her Bad Frog out but knew she could help him more but getting him snacks seeing he was asleep putting a tray beside him in case he woke up.

"Rest up okay?" she said kissing him. 


	3. Birthday Blues

Trying To Help A Bad Frog

"Stupid shackles!" Constantine grumbled in his cell as he was trying to break them off but but having trouble.

But Sam saw mail from Constantine's father, the past Number 1 but was knowing that Constantine's temper was volatile and wondering if he was okay.

Sam heard crying which made him and Jean curious as Nadya knew what he was thinking about, his siblings as it would have been their birthday today.

"Oh…" Jean said seeing her leave the room.

Nadya saw that her Bad Frog was hurting as today was his birthday and he never celebrated it after the tragedy that had happened to his brothers and sisters that they had been eaten by fishes and he had told her the first year he'd been in gulag but she saw him crying more but burying his face in his webbed hands.

"…Hey Number 1, it's that day huh?" she said.

"Y-Yes my Papa sent me a gift." he said sniffling.

She understood as he found it hard to open up, but saw him bury his face in her top understanding as he was sad.

Sam could relate as he had grown up alone without parents to show him thebway so felt for Constantine as he sighed.

"Mon ami you okay?" Jean asked.

"Yeah." Sam lied.

Jean was understanding as Constantine was sad but knew Nadya Would cheer him up seeing Nadya back with a cake and understood but were sighing as it would cheer Constantine up.

"I hope so as he was feeling okay after he let it go." she said as Sam smirked.

"Maybe but were seeing him quiet." Dominic said.

Nadya understood as she was knowing that maybe it would cheer her Bad Frog up.

She was hoping that he was feeling better but saw him knitting which was a good thing.

Hector his pet turtle was with him which made Constantine happy as he loved him very much besides thievery as he was talking to him and singing in Russian but it was calming him as normally, today made him sad.

"I'm okay Hector, just you know how today makes me sad but it's not your fault." he said as Nadya thought it was cute.

"Hey Number One, how're you feeling?" she asked.

"Okay but just knitting, it helps." he said.

She understood as she just let him be for now and let his tem Er lighten a bit.

She was joining them but saying they should have cake and save Constantine some making Jean understand but Nadya knew how to help her Bad Frog as she was Urging a candle in a big slice.

"Excuse me guys." she said to them.

Sam was following her to see what Woukd happen, seeing Nadya enter Constantine's cell seeing him stunned seeing it with a candle but was telling him to make a wish.

Sam smiled as it was cute but were knowing there was a soft spot in him but didn't let others in easily. 


	4. Getting A Little Thief To Help

**A/N**

**Here's more and after reading it again, I felt like updating **

**Nadya and Sam decide to use Constantine's daughter Sneaker to get him to open up since Constantine loves being a dad to her.**

**I hope you guys like **

* * *

Jean and Sam saw Nadya making coffee a few mornings later at Interpol but knew Constantine was a tough guy bug deep down he was a sweet guy especially as a little kid because they had been friends as kids which surprised Sam wondering what the Bad Frog had been like as a kid making Nadya chuckle.

"Very sweet and shy but he was very lonely as a kid like I was, but we met one snowy day after he almost hit me with a snowball so when we separated, I was very sad until my dad and I moved to America.

I was so happy finding him again." she told him making Jean smile because it was like him and Sam but was listening to Nadya and guessed that Constantine let her in but nobody else because they wouldn't understand.

"Not true because what about his little thief, who had been living with Kermit?" Sam asked her making Nadya grin at his question.

"He loves her very much, but he hated that Kermit was looking after her, because she wants to be like Constantine." she told him.

"Lightbulb mon ami because Sneaker might be the key, to helping Constantine out because he cares about her." Jean told him.

"Hm we should call Kermit, explain and that Constantine needs his little thief to sooth him and maybe he'll trust you." Sam said seeing Jean and Nadya nod seeing him go off to call a certain Good Frog and was explaining that Sneaker might help Constantine out.

* * *

Constantine was stunned hearing certain mischievous laughter seeing a little hooded figure in his cell with lime green bangs poking out of her hood but she had a mole on her lip like him making him chuckle as she hugged him, because he had missed her.

"Hi Dad why're you here and not gulag, because Josh and the others are really missing you?" Sneaker asked him cuddling him after using a welding iron to take the shackles off his wrists and ankles making him happy.

"Thanks sweetie because those shackles were not very fun for me, plus Jean and Sam are trying to make friends with me." Constantine told her stroking her lime green hair unaware Nadya was watching.

"Uncle Kermit let me come, since Uncle Sam to,d him you were sad but it's okay now right?" Sneaker said as she was on his lap seeing him nod.

Sam smirked as his idea was bearing fruit because Constantine was being mellow to him and Jean which was a good thing.


End file.
